fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Atiina
Atiina Dawnbather is a High Elf priestess-turned-goddess hailing from the planet Diakatan. Once a member of a legendary group that would become known as the Five Heroes, Atiina was a High Elf priestess who accompanied Odine, Hadess, Fray and Mahahoppaloppakettle in stopping Vuul'huukos' assassination of all of their planet's gods. During this excursion Atiina and Odine fell in love and mated; when they were put into stasis for a few years due to a spell caused by Vuul'huukos himself, Atiina gave birth to a son, Tro, whom was taken from her to be raised by others as she was certainly in no way capable of caring for him, due to her forced stasis. By the time they succeeded in laying Vuul'huukos to rest, seven gods had been killed, and because of their service to their world and combined belief in Jaedonism, Sal'jaedon granted them each godhood, converting them to become replacements for the gods who had been slain. Atiina became the goddess of the element of Light and patron of the High Elf race, and is now worshiped daily by the priests and priestesses the world over. Appearance She has fair complexion like other Diakatanian High Elves and long, flowing blue hair reaching down just past her waist and seeming to shimmer as if magic itself coursed through it. Her body is supple and dainty yet far from unattractive or plain. Bright blue eyes, as bright as her hair, gleam from beneath her beautiful locks. Having been reverted into a deity by Sal'jaedon himself, she retains the beauty she had at the tender age of 893 (roughly equivalent to 19 Human years). Like other Diakatanian High Elves, she has extremely long, pointed ears, reaching lengths of two feet on either side of her head. During her time as a priestess and following it through her time as one of the Five Heroes, Atiina wore a white hooded robe as was tradition amongst the Priests and Priestesses of Light, as well as a long white bandanna around her forehead. However, upon her ascension to godhood she now wears a beautiful flowing "dress" made of blinding light. This dress is in fact simply light and as seen during times of others summoning her (such as the later Diakatanian High Elf heroine, Erune Forthcaller), she passes through the pinpoint light nude though silhouetted against the blinding light as the pinpoint emergence point opens wider and wider until it attaches itself to her body to form her flowing gown. Personality Abilities Atiina was always specially proficient in the usage of light-based magic, known on Diakatan as Solar magic. She was chosen at an early age to train as a priestess of light, and she earned mastery of her chosen magical element quite early in her life, by the time she joined forces with the Five Heroes. Now that she has become a deity, she has ultimate control of Solar magic, unlike any others (with the exceptions of previous Light deities before her and her rival through Vuul'huukos' false gods). With her godhood, she is even made of solidified light particles. Just looking at her can temporarily blind individuals, although her dedicated worshipers can glance at her for a short time, and her lover, fellow Hero and deity Odine Sturnbatch can view her without problems. Relationships Atiina was always close to her fellow priestesses, especially those of the High Elf persuasion. She was devout in her worship of the former light deity, which led directly to her undying loyalty to the Five Heroes' cause when her patron was slain by the Cult of Bone. Her delightful personality afforded her a close working relationship with her fellow Heroes, with the single exception of Fray, whom she was not particularly enthused about working with as their relationships sat at opposite ends of a pole. Her relationship with Odine Sturnbatch was even greater, and the two eventually fell in love. They would consummate their relationship mid-quest, and despite becoming deities in their own right to fill the new gaps left by Vuul'huukos' minions and thereby became separated, they remained in love. She is estranged from her and Odine's half-elf son, Tro, which deeply saddens her, though her status does not afford her to visit him. Background History Category:Somarinoa Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Female Category:Diakatanian Inhabitants